


One day we'll find it

by That_1_Name



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Again I repeat: LET THEM BE HAPPY, Again Sorry Stan, Buzzed Eddie, Drunk Richie, Eddie Lives, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), a little bit of dialogue, semi-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1_Name/pseuds/That_1_Name
Summary: Companion to "I will carve out a spot for you"--------------At the wedding of Beverly and Ben, Eddie can't help but think what it might be like if he and Richie ever got married.What follows is a dream of pancakes, drunk serenading, and music played under the stars for the two who seek out that unknowable future that waits for them.





	One day we'll find it

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all rights to their respective owner. Enjoy!

The wedding was beautiful. Beverly the blushing bride and Ben the radiant groom, and, despite knowing that Beverly would surely give them an earful later, Richie and Eddie couldn’t help but shout out catcalls and wolf whistles at the both of them as they came out of the church. Given how the two couldn’t stop smiling as they got into their limousine, the two are sure they hardly noticed the lewd comment on their part, but that didn’t stop both Mike and Bill from smacking them behind the head when the bride and groom were out of sight. 

Later on at the reception, a lovely evening with couples mingling, dancing, and drinking, Eddie is nursing his third drink while Richie was on his fifth. Richie had gone out on the dance floor already, one time even wresting Bev from Ben so the both of them could flail around like a fish to _Take On Me_. Eddie though hasn’t gone up yet, not that he doesn’t want to, but he feels uneasy dancing with Richie. Not that he’s a terrible dancer, unless you count the several times he had stepped on Eddie’s feet, but Eddie can’t get over the idea of all the people who would be watching them. Eyes judging and focusing on the two guys arm-in-arm instead of the festivities celebrating the union between two lovers. 

As his visions wavered in and out, a warm buzz in the back of his head numbing some of those fears, Eddie started wondering what it may be like when he and Richie get married. If they get married. Heck, he’s not even sure if that’s an option. The two have been living a pretty domestic life so far for the past two years, changing that into something OFFICIAL-official makes him nervous. He never talked about the topic to Richie before; when Eddie first moved into his apartment three months after the divorce with Myra Richie did seem to make it a point not to mention or even joke about anything related to it. The alcohol must be working as he does start actually picturing the scenario in his head. The first image that comes to mind is Richie grumbling about wearing a suit for so long.

_“Whoever invented the tie must’ve been into some kinky shit considering how you’re basically choking yourself. Seriously, if I started masturbating now you could call it autoerotic asphyxiation.”_

_“Then why didn’t you go for the bowtie option then?”_

_“Because I would look like a nerd, Eds, we talked about this.”_

_“Ahem.”_

_“Not that it doesn’t look good on you. You could be wearing a shirt with the picture of the Virgin Mary on it and I still find you the sexiest thing alive.”_

_“Thanks, I think? Not sure I even want to know what goes on in that head of yours.”_

_“Well, like it or not, you’re about to be stuck to this head and the doughy body attached to it for many years to come.”_

_Richie does one last brush over his hair to make sure its in place before turning away from the mirror to look at Eddie, a weak smile crossing his face, “You know, if you’re unsure, I understand if you want to call it off. It’s not too late, we could just go out there and tell all the guests to fuck off and just go have sex for the next two days straight.”_

_“Rich, if there’s one thing I’ve never been more certain about is when I told you yes when you proposed, so, loosen up that ass that I love so much, and let’s go get hitched.”_

_That did the trick as Richie's smile turned into a genuine one, “Have I told you how much I love it when you talk about my ass?”_

_“You can keep reminding me for the rest of our lives after I married it.”_

_It may not have been the fanciest of ceremonies given that it was taking place in a courthouse, but, with the both of them dressed up in matching tuxes and their friends standing in as their wedding party/witnesses, Eddie would commit the whole day to memory, especially when the both of them signed the document that officially made them Edward and Richard Kaspbrak-Tozier. _

_After being ushered out by security for holding up the line, which wasn’t their fault as they had to kiss and one cannot expect these two to just kiss for a few seconds, the group took their celebration to a nearby diner. A cute little eatery that was retro and open 24 hours, perfect for wedding receptions. Eddie was a smiling fool as they ordered, squeezed into the corner of the booth next to his new husband. A stack of pancakes became their wedding cake as they fed each other a piece at the hoot and hollering of their friends. _

_As the day turned to night, the merriment carried out into the parking lot, where, under a light pole, the couple shared in their first dance being blasted from their car as the others watched on. Eddie cannot recall the song, but its soft, beautiful, with pianos and strings helping them sway to and fro in each other’s embrace, singing how they have waited years upon years to meet each other and how they would now love each other for hundreds and thousands of years to come._

“Eduardo,” Richie’s voice was so loud in Eddie’s ear that he recoiled back, but the arm held tightly around his shoulder kept him from jumping too far away.

“The fuck, Rich, you're gonna give me a heartattack!”

Richie just giggled to himself, “How’s my favorite little Ed-bed doing,” his head swung to and fro, eyes opening and closing as if Eddie was going out of focus, “Why aren’t you out there shaking that fine ass of yours?”

His cheeks had a red hue to it with a lopsided grin to match the drunken slurring. 

“Please, stop yelling, for one.”

“Am I yelling,” Richie yelled back.

“Yes, obnoxiously loud, fuckwad.”

“Aww, I’m sorry, Eds,” Richie leaned in and planted a sloppy kiss on Eddie’s cheek earning him a playful shove.

“Jesus, you smell like a garbage can.”

“Guess I finally earned my nickname, huh?”

“I wouldn’t go around flaunting that, Rich.”

“Hmm,” he leaned forward and with a dopey smile rubbed their faces together, “if it’s a nickname from my Eddie-Freddie-Mo-Reddie than I love it,” he then made a kissy face at Eddie as he tried to come in to pepper his cheek with more smooches, which Eddie blocked by putting a hand over his mouth.

Eddie was about to launch into a rant about the dangers of overdrinking when a familiar synth beat starts playing over the speakers. Richie’s head shot up, instantly recognizing the tune through the deep drunken spell he was under. 

“Eds," Richie started smacking Eddie's shoulder repeatedly in an effort to get his attention despite never once losing it in the first place, "they’re playing our song!”

Eddie squinted his eyes, muttering more to himself, “Does this really have to be _our _song?”

With surprising speed considering how much he's teetering back and forth, Richie stood up, looking down at Eddie with a wild look on his face, “Come on, Eds, come dance with me?”

“Nope.”

“Please?”

“Not gonna happen.”

“Aww, Edddddsssssss,” Richie started turning up the charm, eyes going big and lips starting to pout. He knew this trick worked 90% of the time on Eddie.

Eddie saw the look coming, but he deflected it quickly by pointing an accusing finger at him, “Don’t you start, asshole, I’m not going out there.”

“Fine," Richie sips from his cup, energy deflated a little, till he heavily plops back into his chair, "then I’ll stay here.”

“What, no, you can go out there, I’m fine staying here.”

Richie ignored his comment, taking another swig from his drink.

Eddie’s eyes darted back and forth between Richie and the dance floor. He squinted, “What are you playing at?”

Richie just smiled and continued nodding along to the music, listening for just the right moment.

“Rich, I swear, if you’re pulling some shit on me right now you’re gonna sleep on the couch tonight!”

Just then Richie started air drumming, and, in a loud voice that he was certain the surrounding tables could hear, starting serenading Eddie, “_It’s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you! _(“Are you FUCKING kidding me right now!?”)_ There’s nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do! _(“Oh my god, I don’t know this man!”)_”_

Richie tightened his hold on Eddie, cramming their cheeks together as he belted out, “_I bless the rains down in Africa! _Come on, Eds, I know you like this song.”

Eddie just grumbled to himself, denying to even give Richie the satisfaction of being right, even though he was, but he found his resolve melting under those eyes looking at him. That lazy smile Richie gets whenever he finds something Eddie is doing to be, and I quote, “abso-fucking-dorable”. His heart races and his cheeks feel warm, so he lets his tongue move, voice quiet at first, “_I seek to cure what’s deep inside, frightened of this thing that I’ve become._”

The arm wrapped around his shoulder squeezed softly, encouraging him to just let go; this time, when the chorus came, both of their voices rose together. “_It’s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you! _(“Fuck yeah it is!”) _There’s nothing that hundred men or more could ever do!_”

Wrapped up in their own world, the two sing to each other, blissfully unaware of the other tables around them giving them quick glances. For Eddie, the only eyes that mattered in that moment were Richie’s.

The song then changed to a slower ballad. Both of them settled into their seats, eyes trained on the dance floor as couples took up the space, content in listening. Out of habit, Eddie’s head fell onto Richie’s shoulder, soaking up the warmth radiating off of him in this cold venue. That’s when he felt the tips of fingers reach for his hand under the table, and, as natural as rain falls from the sky, their hands met and closed around each other. 

Richie took another sip, vision spinning under the colored lights as the liquid slid down his throat, enjoying the warmth emanating from his gut and chest. His thoughts started spiraling, eyes closing as he drifted into a dream.

_The west coast shore was breathtaking with the sun sitting precariously near the edge, twilight radiating the sky and the people gathered on the beach. Richie was nervous, fidgeting in place and wondering if a tropical theme tie might’ve been too much before settling on the decision that, yeah, he probably should’ve gotten a Hawaiian style suit jacket as well. He didn’t have long to think about it though till a pair of figures appeared down the alley between the rows of chairs set up. People rose, watching the procession. His eyes widened, breath stolen at the sight of Eddie walking down the aisle, Bev on his arm as his escort. Richie was too busy wiping at his eyes to notice Bev speaking quietly to Eddie, no doubt trying to keep him calm as well._

_Handsome, in Richie’s mind, didn’t do justice for the way Eddie looked right now. He was simply . . . everything Richie ever wanted and more. The cute little bowtie, the radiating smile on his face, and the way the light shined on him to make his eyes glimmer. This moment alone would have been enough to last Richie till the day he died. With a kiss to his scarred cheek, Bev took her spot with the wedding party, leaving Richie and Eddie alone to stare into each other’s eyes in front of the justice of the peace. When the time came for vows, Richie didn’t hold back._

_“Eddie, eds, my lovable spaghetti monster, let’s be honest, we both know that I’m an on fire garbage can of a person. My life was that of a single bachelor who would eat microwavable bagel bites for dinner while watching shitty reality shows. Then you came into my life and I found someone I could share those bagel bites with, who joins me on the couch in our apartment to lose brain cells over trash television. We yell at each other as a sign of love, talk about each other’s mom as a way of flirting, and I couldn’t ask for anyone else I want to share my life and bicker with till I succumb to heart failure. You are the love of my life, I knew it the day I met you, and I still knew it the day I found you again.”_

_The two couldn’t even wait for the justice to give the go ahead before they were kissing to the cheers and applauds of all in attendance. As night fell, torches were lit, and the party continued out on the beach. The first song to be played had Richie and Eddie as the sole couple dancing. They both thought long and hard about what would be their song, so they made a list and chose the one that showed up on both of them. It was one that spoke of how they could be each other’s heroes, how for one day they could be happier than they were for most of their lives, and how they’ll make each day that comes better than the last._

As Richie zoned back into reality, his eyes caught on the moving forms of Bev and Ben as they twirled about, always landing back in each other's embrace. Both Eddie and Richie followed their dance closely, each imagining what they would look like out there in their place. One day, they both thought, they’ll find out together.

**Author's Note:**

> Expect more fluff oneshots in the future! For those curious of the timeline I'm playing at, this fic takes place 2 years after Eddie leaves back home. I have a whole lot more ideas coming up to fill that 5 year time gap I made in the original fic. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading it and have a lovely day XOXO
> 
> Songs referenced and served as inspiration:
> 
> Title - Rainbow Connection by Kermit the Frog  
Song to dance to as a fish - Take on me by Aha  
Eddie's daydream - A Thousand Years by Christina Perri  
Drunk Karaoke - Africa by Toto  
Richie's daydream - Heroes by David Bowie  



End file.
